1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power supplies for electronics and computers.
2. Description of the Background Art
Supplying power with back-up or redundancy to computer systems or servers is desirable or required in certain applications. For example, it is becoming increasingly more important to provide mechanisms that minimize unscheduled “down time” in data centers. The term “high availability” (HA) computing is often used to refer to computer systems that include these mechanisms.
HA mechanisms are provided at many levels. For example, a data center may have redundant computer systems so that if one system fails, the workload can be seamlessly shifted to another system. In addition, data may be stored in a disk array subsystem that allows any single disk drive to fail without affecting the ability of the disk array subsystem to continue operating.
One of the most important aspects of HA computing is ensuring that computer circuits receive an uninterrupted supply of DC power. Typically, a loss of DC power is caused by a loss of AC power to the AC-to-DC power supplies, or a failure of an AC-to-DC power supply. Uninterruptible AC power supplies address the problem of AC power loss by providing a constant supply of AC power to AC-to-DC power supplies. Typically, uninterruptible power supplies are implemented using rechargeable batteries, and in some cases, generators.
Redundant AC-to-DC power supplies address the problem of AC-to-DC power supply failure. In the prior art, redundant power supplies have been deployed on a “per system” basis. Typically, one redundant power supply is provided for each system, which is known in the art as “N+1” redundancy.
Computer systems also use DC-DC conversion since in many cases it is more efficient to provide AC-DC conversion to a single high DC voltage (typically 48V), then bus this voltage to second stage down-converters. In many cases, these DC-DC conversion devices are also required to be redundant.